Zombie Party a Go-Go!
Zombie Party a Go-Go! is an episode of Catscratch from season 1. Characters Present *Mr. Blik *Gordon *Waffle *Hovis *Zombies *Human Kimberly (flashback) *Caitlyn #1 (flashback) *Catlyin #2 (flashback) Summary When zombies arise from the graveyard of the dip that Waffle made, Mr. Blik mistakes the undead for a group of fancy people he invited for dinner. Plot Mr. Blik and the brothers are prepping up for an upcoming fancy party being hosted at their mansion. Gordon is in charge of cooking, Hovis is assigned to cleaning, and Waffle was setting up entertainment. But the last time he entertained, things went horribly awry when he sets up a real laser light show, and as such is scowled by Mr. Blik to not ruin his special day this time. Though, Gordon has a different plan for the little waif. He sends Waffle to prepare some dip for everyone. Unfortunately, he runs to the wrong room and gets a hold of "The Scottish Book of the Dead", and inadvertently makes a potion that brings back zombies from the underground. The Zombies rise from their graves, and arrive to the Cramdilly Mansion. With everything prepared for the party, Mr. Blik hears a knock at the door and lets everyone in (despite not realizing that they are zombies, not the actual guests he let in.) Gordon, Waffle and Hovis get concerned with the supposed guests' behavior, while Mr. Blik remains convinced that they're the real guests, even when the real guests arrive. The charade keeps up until the head of one of the zombies, falls off, causing everyone to scream with the real guests leaving in a panic and Mr. Blik's anger to rush though the roof. He eventually finds out that Waffle caused the zombies' arrival to the party. He starts to lose hope until Gordon showed him Mrs. Cramdilly's collection of medieval weaponry, which Gordon, Mr. Blik, and Hovis use to fight off the zombies. However, there were too many of them and they start to get heavily outnumbered. Suddenly, Waffle shows up and distracts the zombies to save his family. He then uses the lasers he had from the previous party to eliminate all the zombies in the house. The plan was successful and they were all safe. Blik was amused that Waffle was not so useless after all. The brothers then dumped the zombie potion into the toilet and skipped happily away as Gordon tells them they will never see the zombies again. Trivia * The recipe for dip is located in a blue cookbook inside a green room. * In a subsequent episode, "Mecha-Kitties", Waffle's Robot counterpart shoots lasers, which may be a callback to this episode where Waffle defeats the zombie hoard with his laser light show. * This is also the second time a party was crashed in the series, the first being "Slumber Party." * One of the zombies wears a propeller hat. * Back when she was alive, Mrs. Cramdilly was a collector of medieval weaponry. * A clip of this episode was shown as a "Rockin' Nicktoons Moment", specifically the cats entertaining the "guests" and slowly realizing they're all zombies. * The medieval fight scene late in the episode seems to be a shout-out to Samurai Jack. * Hovis is shown wearing underwear with a heart pattern on it. * Also, the cats apparently have a book called "The Scottish Book of the Dead", possibly added by Gordon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2005